Silver, Gold, and Bronze
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: The three brothers are constantly put in hard-to-deal-with situations. Luckily they have each other when they need help. Oc warning. Don't like? Don't read, and don't review.
1. Gold and Silver: illness

**Ok. I'm gonna explain this as simply as I can. There will be six chapters with Silver, Gold, and Bronze, who are brothers mind you, helping each other through hard times. The chapters will be short and sweet. The first name used for the title of the chapter is the one who's helping the other. There is no yaoi, and this is just for the sake of three of my six favorite people. Silver is not mine, but Gold and Bronze are. If you want a larger picture of the two oc's, then check my deviantart "SilveryGold". I'll make sure they're there. **

**Rambling aside, enjoy the stories! ;)**

* * *

" ... Mmm... "

Silver muttered. He tried to open his eyes, but immediately closed them again. He had a splitting headache... Trying again, he managed to keep his topaz eyes open, but noticed the whole room seemed to be spinning.

" Aww man... "

He whined, taking note of his hoarse tone. Of all days to get sick, he HAD to get sick today. He and Gold were supposed to see a movie. And considering it had gotten consistently harder to hang out with his brother, this was a major disappointment. Gold was not one to take bad news lightly. It would really upset him, considering it had been him pushing for a movie day. Especially since all the other hedgehogs were out of the house. Even Shadow, who OWNED this house. _' Gold... '_ Silver thought sadly. He'd have to tell him he was sick. As much as he hated worrying his bipolar brother, he knew he wouldn't be able to hide being sick. Nor would he be able to sit through an entire movie. Using all of his strength, he forced himself out of bed and onto his feet. Almost instantly he felt sick to his stomach as he began to sway a bit. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He'd been through worse. Slowly he began to make his way down stairs.

* * *

Gold hummed rather cheerfully as he fixed his brother breakfast. Though he himself didn't eat animal products such as bacon or eggs, he didn't mind making it for his brother.

" Darn. "

He muttered beneath his breath.

" Almost forgot to add a bit of salt. "

Instead of using his psychic abilities, he merely used his long, striped rainbow tail to stretch over and wrap around the salt shaker. Seriously, sometimes he loved his ability to stretch his tail to much. The bright yellow hedgehog looked at the clock, noticing it was at least ten now. His blue eyes trailed back to the food, his mind deep in thought. _' Silver_ _should've been up by now... '_ Silver usually didn't sleep long, out of the habit of living in the future and all. The rainbow hedgehog stretched his angelic wings out a bit before folding them back up and leaving the kitchen to go wake him up. Though, he only got to the stair case when he found that Silver was actually up. Gold quickly smiled.

" Morning bro. "

Silver didn't respond right away. But slowly he smiled before letting it drop.

" Morning Gold... "

The colored one flinched at the others tone. Was something wrong...?

" Um... Gold...? I don't... feel so good... "

Now, due to events in the past, Gold figured Silver might be lying. Silver was often good at lying when it came to avoiding things. That, and he probably knew that Gold's ability to sense emotions/lies was currently stuck. Stuck, as in he couldn't use it. Honestly, the thought of Silver lying to get out of the movie later was a sad thought. He'd been looking forward to it... Gold narrowed his eyes, not ready to give up the movie yet.

" So... that means your not hungry? "

Ok, his train of thought was that if this was an act, Silver would just say he wasn't hungry. Although he was instantly proven wrong when the younger's cheeks actually seemed to grow paler upon the mention of food. Immediately Gold felt horrible._ ' D*mn it... ' _He mentally cursed. '_ He wasn't lying... '_ The rainbow colored hedgehog moved behind the younger, placing his hands on his shoulders.

" Maybe you should get back to bed Silver... "

Silver didn't answer, but allowed Gold to lead him back up the stairs. He felt so horrible... he just wanted to sleep. Once on the stairs, however, Silver found that he had to stop walking, slowly slipping to the ground. His stomach was in knots... he felt like he was gonna hurl at any moment. Gold seemed to notice this as well, for he did something rather unexpected. He maneuvered one of his large angelic wings under him and lifted him off the ground. The only reason this shocked him was because Gold was still getting used to his wings. The fact that he could do this was rather impressive.

Once back in his room, the brightly colored hedgehog carefully had Silver lay down, carefully pulling the covers up to his chin. Gold then took a seat next to him, gently placing a hand on the younger's forehead. Silver merely sighed at this, still feeling horrible about the whole movie thing.

" Hey... Gold? "

The rainbow one had to perk his bright yellow ears up to here him, but hummed in response.

" I'm... sorry about the- "

" Aw, it's ok. "

Gold interrupted, smiling softly.

" It's just a stupid movie bro. Besides, I'd rather make sure you get better. "

If Silvers muzzle hadn't been so red already from the illness, it would've turned an even darker shade of red. Gold smiled before standing up.

" I'll go get some water. In the mean time, you should try to get some rest. "

Silver smiled and nodded, watching as the winged hedgehog left. That's what he liked about Gold. He always put family first. Closing his eyes, Silver fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hopefully not to boring. Anyway, I already have each chapter done and will post each day. For once... XD R&R!**


	2. Gold and Bronze: awakened

**Little feed back here. Bronze had been attacked brutally by an enemy and slipped into a coma. And Gold will be there when he wakes up. :)**

* * *

" Gold really. You need to get some sleep. You haven't left his side in days. "

Silver tried to reason. Currently, they were in the medical ward, sitting by their light brown brothers side; Bronze. The poor hedgehog had been mauled practically to death and had been asleep for nearly a month. And Gold, bless his heart, refused to leave his side. But he was nodding off constantly, trying to stay awake. The rainbow colored hedgehog shook his head, rubbing his eyes free of sleep.

" N-no... I'm fine. Y-you can go home though. "

Silver sighed; at least he knew where he got his stubbornness from.

" Fine. I give. See you later... "

Gold smirked at his mini victory before beginning to nod off again. Admittedly he was tired, exhausted even. But he wanted to be there for his brother when he awoke. After all... Bronze had just learned they were family. After some digging, they'd all found out that Bronze had been kidnapped as a baby. Which also explained why it took so long to convince the long furry banged hedgehog. It was more than understandable though. An accusation like that would take a while to accept. Suddenly the sound of sheets moving reached the winged hedgehogs ears, instantly waking him up. Was this it?! Was Bronze finally waking up?! The golden banged hedgehog whined softly, scrunching up his eyes before opening said emerald eyes, slowly focusing in on his surroundings.

Bronze blinked his sleepy eyes; where was he? This... this wasn't the black room he'd been accustomed to waking up to... actually it was a white room. Was he in a hospital? Slowly he turned to the left, finding that he was not alone. There, sat the winged rainbow hedgehog that had been claiming to be his brother. Personally, Bronze had a hard time believing it. Gold looked nothing like him. Or better still, he looked nothing like Silver either. Although... it certainly did say SOMEthing about Gold considering he seemed to have waited until he awoke from his unconsciousness. So even if they weren't related, it would still be cool to have the latter as a friend. His... his only friend really.

" Good morning Bronze. "

The rainbow one greeted in a soft, gentle tone of which Bronze was grateful for. His ears were a bit sensitive. Understandable, considering a pipe cleaner had nearly touched his eardrums. His attackers certainly knew how to torture; the boy winced in remembrance of the attack, forcing it into the back of his mind. Instead, he began attempting to sit up, only to feel a HORRIBLE pain from his torso, causing him to cry out, clutching his middle. Immediately Gold was at his side, forcing him back down.

" Don't sit up yet! "

He reprimanded gently, removing his hands.

" You're still recovering. "

Almost instantly Bronze felt like an idiot. His middle had been cut open... how could he forget that? He sighed, the pain subsiding a bit. Gold seemed to calm down as well and knelt at his side. Green eyes slowly met the kind blue eyes, a small smile working its way to his lips.

" Thanks Gold... "

Gold smiled weakly, slightly bummed at how weak the others voice was.

" Um... "

The angelic hedgehog quickly gave the injured his full attention.

" Did you... mean what you said? "

Bronze asked quietly.

" About us... being family? "

Gold smiled softly, placing his hand on the others reassuringly.

" Of course. I wouldn't lie about that. "

" So you'd... you'd help me... if I were in danger? "

A perplex look of confusion claimed the angels face; what was Bronze getting at? It was as if he thought he'd turn on him. And that thought is what made him understand. Bronze had been living with cruel people his whole life. He was probably afraid of what might happen if they found him now... slowly Gold smiled.

" Of course Bronze. You're part of my family. I'll always be there for you. "

Bronze felt his eyes go wide before smiling, eyes slightly watery; no one had ever cared this much about him before... Gold suddenly stood up, gently patting his hand.

" Get some rest Bronze. I'll bring Silver over tomorrow so you can get to know him better. "

As the winged hedgehog left, Bronze closed his eyes, beginning to think of how great it would be to have brothers.

* * *

**More shall be explained of Bronze's attackers later. Hope you liked this chapter! R&R!**


	3. Bronze and Silver: tears

**This will be confusing. Shadow is putting Silver down a LOT, and now it's finally starting to get to him. Luckily he has Bronze, who's been in plenty of situations like that. Enjoy. Note: this chapter WILL be short. Sorry bout that. **

* * *

*Knock, knock*

Silver pulled the blankets closer upon hearing the door knock, trying desperately to dry his eyes. If it were Sonic, no big deal. Sonic was really nice. If it were Gold, he'd try to cheer him up, even threatening to kick Shadow's butt. If anyone else, well then, it would be purely embarrassing.

" Come in... "

He answered, silently cursing when his voice cracked. Glancing up at the door, he was surprised to find it was Bronze. The reason Silver found it so unusual was because Bronze was so shy. The only one who could get him to talk was Gold, and even then it wasn't often. The light brown hedgehog stepped in a bit, his hands folded behind his back before sitting beside him on the bed.

" Hi Silver... "

Bronze said softly, almost inaudibly. Silver tightened his hold on the blanket and forced a small smile.

" Hi Bronze. Can I help you with something? "

The younger shook his head at Silver's question, remaining silent. Things quickly became awkward. Not only had Silver been feeling terrible, but now Bronze was here and just sitting there. Silver didn't want to cry in his brothers presence. He wasn't afraid of Bronze teasing him for crying, he just felt it would make the situation worse. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the older cleared his throat.

" Well Bronze. Maybe you should- "

" I heard Shadow picking on you. "

Immediately Silver tensened up; Bronze had heard Shadow picking on him? Was that why he was here?

" I... I just... thought that maybe I could help... "

Silver could feel his eyes water. Here he was, getting bullied by Shadow, and here Bronze was, stepping outside of his comfort zone to try to help him. A few stray tears fell, Silver quickly trying to dry them.

" But why? "

Silver found himself asking. Bronze's face lit up in a bright shade of pink for whatever reason, looking down at the hands now folded in his lap.

" Well... I understand what it feels like... to have someone push you around... "

And just like that Silver figured it out. Bronze had been bullied his whole life. Of all people, he'd understand. The white one looked down, finally giving up on fighting his emotions.

" ... Why does Shadow hate me? "

Bronze frowned, slowly bringing his brother into an embrace.

" What did I ever do? "

" You shouldn't worry about Shadow... "

Bronze soothed.

" He's just a jerk. Besides... I'm pretty sure you could kick his butt. "

Finally Silver laughed, now clinging to his brother. It felt good to have another brother to talk to. Gold was great, but hey, the more the better. And besides... right now... it felt good to let out his tears.

* * *

**Yeah, I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Hope you liked it though! R&R!**


	4. Silver and Gold: broken

**This one is simple, hopefully longer than the last one. Gold breaks a wing, Silver helps him recover. There will be an orange hedgehog introduced, only because I think he's the only villain to fit this. I'll say he's Septimus. P.S. he was the attacker from chapter 2. Enjoy.**

**Also, to bearvalley3365, I have thought about using your oc's, but I think I'm good for this story. I already have things all planned out for this story, and it would be difficult to change at this point. That, and I don't know much about them. Maybe if you give me some info about them, I could use them in a future story. Thank you. :)**

* * *

Silver was panting harshly, growing tired of dodging the flames from the orange hedgehog. The latter had four quills that pointed upwards, yellow streaks, red gloves and shoes, and black sweat bands for his wrists and ankles. The psychic turned to Gold, to see how he was holding up. The angelic hedgehog seemed equally tired, but still held the boulder in his stretchy tail. It was rather admirable really. No matter how tired Gold got, he'd still try to defend his family. Silver redirected his attention to the orange one, growling in annoyance.

" Septimus, why don't you just quit? "

He snapped, holding what seemed like confidence in his voice.

" You know we're going to win. "

The orange hedgehog growled, his fangs bering pure hatred in them. If there was one thing he hated, it was an over confident hero. Or just an annoying Silver the hedgehog. These two had been enemies for years. Ever since Silver was nine (he's currently 14). The fact that he could never win, especially considering how powerful he was compared to him, just made him furious. He now wanted to win more than usual. To make the white hedgehog suffer. Narrowing his red eyes a bit, he ginned at the sight of Gold and the boulder. Perfect. Summoning as much fire as he could muster with his hands, he shot it straight at the white hedgehog. And now that Silver was trying to dodge it, he ran towards Gold, throwing punches towards his wings and middle, trying to get the hedgehog to spread his wings. Once they were, however, Septimus heated up his hand and grabbed hold of the others colorful tail. Gold cried out, completely dropping the boulder onto his right wing, actually sending the hedgehog to the ground as well. Silver gasped in horror as he saw this, immediately racing over to his fallen brother. Septimus smiled at his handy work, slowly walking away. Silver knelt beside his brother, almost afraid to touch him.

" Gold? "

The angelic hedgehogs eyes clenched tighter for a moment before opening, his eyes glazed and watery.

" ... M-move the boulder... "

Silver flinched at his pained tone, using his psychokinesis to move the boulder. It was difficult, seeing as it was fairly heavy, but he managed to get it. And boy was he EVER sickened by the sight of his brothers wing. The feathers were ruffled and hard to look at, the bone in the wing twisted in many directions, and blood was spilling out in various areas. Silver tried his best not to gag at the sight of it and tried to get his brother to sit up. Gold winced at the movement, but allowed his brother to get him up anyway, feeling a bit lightheaded from the blood loss.

" Gold, I'm calling an ambulance. "

Gold shivered at the thought, watching the other pull his cell phone from the inside of his boot.

" ... I hate those things... "

Silver smiled softly at his brothers statement.

" I do to, but it's either that or I call Sonic. "

Gold's sapphire eyes dilated at that thought, a harsh blush spreading his cheeks before crossing his arms, a scowl stuck on his face.

" ... Call the stupid ambulance. "

Silver had to bite back his laughter; even when he had a mangled wing, Gold was still being stubborn. Slowly Silver dialed the number.

* * *

" He'll be fine mister Silver. "

The purple hedgehog said gently, leading him to his brothers room.

" Just make sure he takes his meds and gets his rest. Oh, and he might act a little... loopy for an hour or two. Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Silver smiled, trying not to laugh as he entered the room.

" Thank you ma'am. "

Slowly taking a seat beside his brother, he smiled softly. Said hedgehog seemed to be having trouble keeping his head up. It was rather adorable, to tell the truth.

" How you doin' Gold? "

Gold gained a large smile and started to giggle uncontrollably.

" I'm okie-dokey! "

Silver tried not to laugh at the others childlike tone. Slowly looking away, he started to frown as he caught the sight of the boys wing. It was wrapped heavily in bandages and looked considerable better than before. Although, Silver had a feeling that that image would haunt him for days to come.

" ... Silver? "

Silver immediately turned back to Gold, who was looking down at the folded hands in his lap.

" Yes Gold? "

The angelic one bit his lip, seemingly struggling to speak.

" ... My wing hurts... "

The younger one frowned._ ' The sedative must've worn off. ' _He thought sadly. Shaking his head, the white hedgehog placed a hand on top of his brothers, trying his best to smile.

" Don't worry Gold. I'll look after you till it gets better. "

Gold then looked at him almost uncertainly.

" R-really? "

" Of course. You'd do the same for me, right? "

The rainbow colored hedgehog smiled, slowly closing his eyes.

" ... Thank you Silver... "

* * *

**These two... little sweethearts. :) R&R!**


	5. Silver and Bronze: kindness

**I'm gonna give a quick warning. This chapter is going to be a little... dark, shall I say. If you cannot handle anything sad, please skip this chapter. You have been warned. **

* * *

Bronze sat silently on his bed, every here and there pushing his golden bangs away from his damp eyes. Silver and Gold stood a mere few feet from his bed, both with saddened expressions, Golds being slightly more horrified.

Why did they have to save him...?

Why couldn't they have just let him die? It's not like he had anything to live for anyway. His whole life he'd been tortured by Septimus, and even now he could still get to the young hedgehog. He hated living in fear... he wanted it to end.

Gold shivered, his face twisting in sadness. This was Bronzes only regret. He never wanted to bring Gold into this... one of the few people whose ever been nice to him. Looking up a bit, he saw Silver place a hand on the eldest shoulder.

" Gold, why don't you go pour yourself some tea? I wanna talk to Bronze for a minute. "

Oh crud. Bronze felt a little awkward talking to his other brother about his problems. This... this was going to be agonizing. Gold sniffled a little and slowly left the room. Bronze looked at the white one through his bangs, watching him sit beside him on the bed. Silence etched through the room, the light brown hedgehog just waiting for Silver to spring his speech on him. What would he say? Would he yell at him? Would he start to cry? What was he thinking? Bronze just couldn't seem to calm down as these questions raced through his mind. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the older spoke.

" ... How do you feel Bronze? "

Bronze couldn't help but wonder why this was the first thing Silver said.

" Um... f-fine-? "

" Bronze. "

Silver turned his whole body to face him, his expression being deadly serious.

" Something made you think suicidally. If you tell me, maybe I can help you. "

Ah. Now it made sense. At least he was being semi logical about all this. However, Bronze crossed his arms, making a face.

" No. I doubt you'll understand. "

" Oh you'd be surprised. "

Ok, THAT was concerning.

" I grew up in the future, remember? I've fought Iblis, watched people die, gotten beaten by Septimus, and tried to keep Gold alive. You can trust me Bronze. I just want to help you. "

For the first time in his life... Bronze didn't know what to say. Not only did Silver try to speak of his hardships, but also understood where he was coming from. Maybe... maybe he COULD talk to him.

" ... Septimus was always harsh... "

He began to explain.

" Everything I ever did was wrong in his eyes. He'd belittle me in front of his minions... he'd attack me with fire and thorn whips... I guess... I recently realized I'm never truly going to be able to escape his wrath. "

Things went silent for a few minutes, Bronzes tears slowly returning to him, until Silver spoke up.

" You're right. "

The older a head SNAPPED up upon hearing this; what in the world?!

" Your not gonna be able to escape him. I'm not going to give you false hope here, he'll never leave you alone. But things ARE different now. You have a family that would DIE for you. And we'll always be there to protect you. "

Bronze felt choked up right now, unable to think properly. What WAS he thinking? True he'll always be haunted by Septimus, but now he had people who cared about him. Who'd never let him down. Quickly wiping his eyes dry, he flashed a bright smile towards Silver.

" I... I think I'd like some tea. "

Silver nodded and helped the other up, leading him downstairs. Bronze smiled all the way, never being happier to have brothers. Especially one like Silver.

* * *

**To whoever read this chapter, thank you. I spent a lot of time on this one. R&R!**


	6. Bronze and Gold: healing

**Background! Gold is acting strange on the day of his parents death. Bronze, not knowing the date, soon learns of this and tries to comfort him. Enjoy. **

**P.S. final chapter! ;)**

* * *

Bronze blinked, watching as Gold stared out the window blankly. Something had been bugging the older all day and the light brown hedgehog didn't know what it was. But he really wanted to figure it out. Gold was normally the most cheerful in the family. The fact that he was so depressed was extremely concerning. The young hedgehog slowly walked over to his brother, quietly sitting beside him. Looking out the window, he found it was raining heavily. He personally found the rain rather soothing. But Gold hated the rain. Why was he watching it? Just as Bronze was about to say something, he gasped as he saw some tears rolling down the others face. Again, Gold wasn't sad often, let alone to the point of tears. Bronze slowly brought his hand up and carefully wiped some of the others tears away. Gold smiled a bit before moving the others hand away.

" Gold, what's wrong? "

He asked softly. Gold shook his head, crossing his arms.

" Nothing... "

" Bull sh*t. "

Gold jumped back as he heard this. Bronze was a lot like Silver when it came to swearing. They never swore. This proved he wasn't kidding around. Slowly he regained his sad state and looked back out the window.

" ... I don't expect you to know... "

Or course. Since they'd only been together for so long, he didn't know much about their family. He sat there patiently, waiting for Gold to speak, but he never did. Finally Bronze became irritated and cleared his throat.

" What don't I know? "

Gold still didn't answer, slowly burying his face in his arms. Bronze sighed, realizing his brother wasn't going to tell him. Getting up, he began to head to the kitchen.

* * *

Upon reaching his destination, Bronze quickly found that he was not alone. For his OTHER brother, Silver, was in there, making a turkey sandwich. And it didn't take long for Silver to acknowledge his presence. Slowly he smiled, closing up his sandwich.

" Hey Bronze. What's wrong? "

How Silver always knew when something was wrong was beyond the younger's comprehension. But slowly he smiled as well and sat upon one of the counters.

" Nothing. But I think something's wrong with Gold. "

Silver gave him his full attention and sat on the counter opposite of him.

" Why? "

" He's just... staring out the window... and he just seems upset. "

As if on reflex, Silvers quills seemed to straighten out in realization.

" Ooooh... "

" What? "

The white hedgehog seemed to grow upset upon hearing this and looked Bronze straight in the eyes.

" Bronze... this is the anniversary of our parents death... "

A flash of lightning could be heard, as if the angels hated the mention of this day. Bronze felt his mouth drop.

" ... What...? "

" Yes. This day only really affects Gold. He... he watched them die... I don't remember them too well... I was too young... this day is much easier on me... "

Bronze immediately felt terrible. Poor Gold was the one who had witnessed his parents die. And if he was thinking right, he'd also assumed the role of taking care of Silver when he was younger. That was a lot to put on a child. It was actually a miracle that he turned out so wonderfully. Slowly Bronze stood up, smiling at his big brother before rushing back to Gold.

* * *

Gold appeared to have finally given up on watching the rain and was now curled up on the couch, his angelic wings pressed against his back. He appeared to be shaking...

Bronze frowned and gently placed a hand on his back, gaining a flinch from him before the older looked up. His angelic blue eyes were glistening with sadness, tears clinging to his eyes. Bronze sat down beside him, nodding softly. Gold understood this, knowing the other knew the cause of his sorrow. Not fully comprehending his actions, the rainbow angel clung into his younger brother, finally giving up on fighting his emotions. And Bronze just sat there letting him, for he knew it would help.

* * *

**End. Hope you all enjoyed. R&R! :)**


End file.
